INJUSTICE: SAIYANS AMONG US
by Tony Branco
Summary: Injustice (The Game) Timeline: Batman has brought reinforcements from another Dimension to help combat the threat of Superman and his regime, But while powerful combined they are not enough to fight Superman let alone the superheros and villains that support him. While trying to bring the other Universes Superman over something goes wrong, and brings two strange men in his place.
1. Two Strangers Appear

**INJUSTICE: SAIYANS AMONG US**

Batman stared at his super computer, it had been a few days since he had brought over Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern from the alternate time line and it still wasn't enough. Even with Cyborg popping up it was still an uphill battle, Superman and his regime were still far too strong to take on without more back up. Batman stared intently at the portal opening up, soon he would finally bring over the other universes Superman and end this madness once and for all. Suddenly, the computer started to beep and show a destabilization warning, the portal was beginning to take someone else from an unknown dimension. Batman pressed buttons frantically but couldn't close the portal, it was too late. He turned to his comrades behind him, "Everyone, get ready just in case it brings over another threat. We don't know who or what will come from the other side." Green Arrow lifted up his bow, Green Lantern his ring, Wonder Woman her sword, Aquaman his trident and Cyborg his cannon. The portals purple shine intensified and sent a shock wave that knocked all of the heros on the ground, and then silence. They all stood up to gather their senses and stared at the two men in front of them, One was wearing a orange gi with a Japanese symbol on it while the other was wearing blue spandex and some sort of unknown armor. Their hair was unlike any of them had ever seen, the man in the orange gi had spikey hair that went in all directions and the man in the weird armor had every inch of his hair standing up, his hair being at least a foot or so in length. The man in orange had a friendly yet childish face as he looked at the heros with a confused look on his face while the man in the armor held a stern look along with arrogance as he crossed his arms and stared them all down with his coal black eyes. Batman was the first to stand up and question the two mysterious individuals, "Who are you?"

The man with the armor scoffed, "Who are we? Why don't you tell us who you are! After all, from the looks of it you were the one who brought us here."

"Easy Vegeta, maybe it was an accident and they could send us back." Said the man in the orange.

"He's right, it was an accident we were trying to bring over someone else but it went to your dimension on accident." Green Lantern said while keeping his ring aimed at the mysterious duo. Almost in an instant Vegeta was in front of him and smirking.

"What's this? Trying to show off your jewelry?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"What? How did you get there?" an unnerved Wonder Woman asked as she stared in awe.

"Oh, we're just fast enough to do that. Vegeta no need to pick a fight they seem like good people."

Vegeta shook his head, obviously annoyed, "I am not as trusting as you Kakkarot. Nor am I as stupid."

Batman walked up to the man in orange and extended his hand, "I'm Batman, seeing as you two are powerful I would like to ask for your assistance. We are fighting a dictator who's sheer power and speed we cannot match."

Goku grinned from ear to ear, "I'm Goku, and strong you say? How strong?"

Batmans tone stayed dark, "Strong enough to level entire cities if he decided that's what he wanted to do, so he is clearly a threat."

Cyborg walked up and shot up a display screen showing Supermans previous fights with the likes of Doomsday and Darkseid. Once the footage was over Vegeta chuckled and all eyes fell on him, "Me and Kakkarot can easily destroy a planet with ease if we ever decided too, this man looks like he has the power level of Frieza at best."

Green Lantern shook his head, "His power is almost unlimited... especially when he is on a planet with a yellow sun, that fuels his power. But we have a weapon that would be able to stop him if we had more time to fix it as it was broken."

Vegeta grimaced, "A weapon? How cowardly are you people. We Saiyans are a proud warrior race, we will beat him on the battle field with our skills and strength alone." Vegeta paused glanced around the room and continued, "If you insist on using the weapon you have in your arsenal then I refuse to take part in your little rebellion."

Batman walked up to Vegeta and stared him down, "Superman is practically immortal with his powers being boosted by our yellow sun, this weapon is the only way to incapacitate him so we can send him to jail without risk."

Before Vegeta could say anything a huge crash was heard and a a man with pointy years and a yellow suit came floating in. "Sinestro!" Green Lantern yelled as he was slammed with a big yellow baseball bat coming out of the mans ring.

Sinestro smirked, "Bringing your bodies back to Superman will be something I thoroughly enjoy." Batman threw batarangs at the man to no avail as he blocked him with a yellow brick wall that appeared out of nowhere. Sinestro grinned as he slammed the wall into Wonder Woman and Batman, knocking them to the floor. "I'll tell you what, If you surrender peacefully I'll do what I can to make your deaths as painless as possible." he said with a smirk. Before he could do anymore damage Vegeta flew up to the yellow lantern and stood mere inches away from him. "And who are you? A new ally of theirs? Your fate will be the same as theirs!" the yellow lantern used his ring to tie up Vegeta with a chain and smirked.

Vegeta returned the smirk, "You know, I always liked the color yellow myself, why don't I make it so we match?" With a yell Vegetas hair went yellow and he broke the chain with ease. Sinestro used his ring to create a machine gun and fired at Vegeta to no avail. To everyone's surprise (except Goku) Vegeta just floated in the air taking the lanterns bullets like they were nothing. Sinestro grinned, he accepted this challenge and turned his machine gun into a bat and started to bat the Saiyan back and forth until he was pummeled into the ground, but before Sinestro could celebrate Vegeta flew from the ground and kept dodging his bat with ease as the yellow lantern began to struggle to even touch the Saiyan.

Wonder Woman looked up from the ground and was beyond shocked, "By Hera..."

"What!? What are you!? My ring feeds off of fear and it is as strong as ever! How!?" Sinestro took a step back and turned back to the hole he made to escape only to find Vegeta already there.

"Oh, so you operate off of other peoples fear? Tell me something, how does it feel to have the tables turned?" Vegeta said with a smile, before Sinestro knew it Vegetas fist was in his stomach, sending him flying out of the batcave and slamming into nearby buildings along the way. Vegeta powered down, landed next to Batman and Wonder Woman and shook his head in disgust, "What a weakling, this Superman you're dealing with better not disappoint."

Batman slowly got up from the ground and helped Wonder Woman up before looking Vegeta in the eyes, "Believe me, he won't."

Green Lantern walked up to the rest of the group and looked towards Vegeta, "How did you survive a full blown assault from Sinestro and what was that transformation you pulled off? You made Sinestro look like a run of the mill street thug."

Vegeta ignored the lantern so Goku spoke up, "Oh that, that's called a Super Saiyan, we're technically aliens and we're from a warrior race called the Saiyans. There's more powerful forms that we can use as well."

Vegeta gave Goku a disgusted look, "We are aliens and what Kakkarot forgot to mention is that we are the sole survivors of our race, our planet was destroyed and along with it the Saiyan race."

"Wow, your story is actually pretty similar to Supermans." Green Arrow said as he put his bow away.

Batman walked back to his computer ignoring the small talk and began to type away, "Sinestro is alive and not incapacitated, he's heading straight to Supermans last known location to bring back up, perhaps even Superman himself. We need to get out of here."


	2. Saving Batman

**Chapter 2: Rescuing Batman**

 **Authors Note: This Vegeta is from DBS, while he is still cocky and an ass, he has changed drastically when it comes to his DBZ counterpart, which is why he acts the way he does later on in this chapter.**

It had been a day since the incident with Sinestro, while it took too long for Batmans liking to convince Vegeta and Goku that now wasn't the time to strike at the heart of Superman's empire, he was at least able to get them to come along and stick with their plan, promising them that they'd each get to fight the strongest among Superman, with Goku winning the ridiculous bout of rock, paper, scissors with Vegeta to decide who would be the one to take on Superman first. Batman and the others could not understand why the two Sayians took Superman to be nothing but a fun challenge, he was a terror that needed to be stopped, plain and simple. Batman sighed as he went through the final plans he had drawn up to rescue the other universes Batman from imminent execution by Superman and his world government and turned to the group who was standing behind him waiting for the details. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow were standing side by side talking in a hushed tone, Green Lantern and Flash were both sitting at a table sipping at their coffee silently, Aquaman leaning on his trident staring at the screen, Goku and Vegeta both staring at the screen both looking as if they were itching for this to get over with to begin the fight. Batman finally stood up and looked at the assembled heros and two saiyans in his secret cave, "Since Goku and Vegeta are keen on fighting the strongest they have and have shown us their strength, I am assigning Vegeta to go and rescue the other me as he will no doubt be guarded by some of the strongest men Superman has to offer. Goku, you will take on Superman yourself and lead him as far away from where he is being held and do your best to take him out, but don't kill him if you beat him as we can safely imprison him once dealt with. As for the rest of us, we will provide support. There's no need to sneak in when you have someone like Vegeta that can just blow a hole in the structure and get him out with relative ease."

The room stayed relatively quiet for a moment until Aquaman spoke up, "While we do have these two on our side I think that it is also best that I use my powers over the sea to create tidal waves aimed at the structure, that should take out a majority of the defenses they have and make it easier for the rest of us to get in."

Vegeta chuckled, "By the time you get there all of their 'defenses' will have been obliterated by myself and Kakkarot, there's no need for your magic."

Green Lantern puts his coffee mug down and stands up, "While you may be able to get that all done you have your job to do and we'll have ours Vegeta, I don't deny that you have the power to do all that you've stated but we all have our jobs, do yours so we can do ours."

Batman nods, "Exactly, we need you to be a team player Vegeta, can you do that?"

Vegeta scoffs, "Fine, I'll do as asked to make this easier for us all. Besides, I'd rather focus on the bigger challenges as guns and missile launchers are child's play."

Batman nodded, "Beware of this man, Vegeta, his name is Black Adam" a picture of a odd looking man wearing black and gold robes filled the screen, "Not only is he powerful, he is ruthless. Recently, he killed scores of men, women, and children for the crime of getting in his way." Goku visibly tensed, but Vegeta instantly thought of families much like his own being ended on a whim without thought, imagining children like Trunks and mothers like his Bulma wiped out. Vegeta screamed and blacked out with rage flying straight through the caves roof and towards their destination. Batman could only sigh at the sight of Vegeta losing his cool, nodded at the rest of them to follow Vegeta, and off they headed towards the fortress of solitude, where Batman was held.

In a matter of seconds Vegeta arrived at the scene with Goku slightly behind him, Vegeta, noticing the weakened ki of the captured Batman and flying straight through the fortress of solitudes walls, plowing through Black Adam and the Flash in the process. Black Adam and Flash are surprisingly unfazed and rush towards the intruder, "Who the hell are you?" the Flash asks as he and Black Adam prepare to take on the short mysterious individual staring at them.

The short man smirked, "I am Vegeta, and I'm here to end you and your ilk for praying on the innocent, for the crimes of you especially. I'm quite lucky that I found my new found target this early" Vegeta suddenly frowned and turned his attention solely on Black Adam, "Batman has told us what you have done to innocent men, women, and children… I will for once hold nothing back!" with a mighty yell Vegetas hair arched up ever so slightly and his dark eyes and hair changed instantly to a dark blue color, "To hell with the plan!" Vegeta with speeds that put the flash to shame ran his fist straight through the sorcerers chest with blood gushing everywhere after the impact. "Now you will experience the pain you have laid upon mere Children!" The Flash, who was caught off guard by this new enemy's speed tried to save his ally who was already near deaths door with a punch, the fastest and strongest punch he could muster, only to have it caught by the Saiyan princes spare hand. "You'll get your turn later" the prince said angrily as he backhanded the fastest human alive through several sets of walls. Vegeta turned back his attention to the barely conscious Black Adam, "Now, where were we?"

Above the fortress of solitude, a battle of epic proportions shook the sky and the land, Goku in his Super Sayian two form fought Superman in a near stalemate, but for some reason Superman kept slowly getting stronger and stronger. The sun was out, but from what Batman explained to them it shouldn't be like this, Goku was slowly getting overwhelmed as he blocked and parried as many punches as he could, dodging a right hook from Superman and slamming his fist into the Kryptonians stomach, the power gap had now tipped in the favor of Superman, with the martial arts skills of Goku being his only saving grace. The man of steel slammed his fist into the Saiyans face and kept punching him repeatedly until Goku was able to kick the Kryptonian away with all of his might. The man of steel suddenly stopped his offensive and shook his head, "You are powerful, it would be a waste for me to kill you when you can join me and help me shape this world. You don't have to stand against me, you can be at my side. Besides, you're losing as it is."

Goku smirked, "Sorry, but I will not join someone who hurts others without remorse, I still have yet to really try. While this is fun I cannot allow you to continue to rule the Earth like this, I'll show you what I really can do." Goku flexed his muscles and let out a massive scream heard throughout the globe as his body exploded with blue light, his once green eyes and yellow hair had been replaced with a blue hue. The once smiling face of the Saiyan replaced with a look of stoic determination, "Now we'll see who comes out on top." Goku immediately rushed towards the Kryptonian with one goal in mind, ending his tyranny.


End file.
